Kingdom of Seteria
People Seterians maintain an obsession with their privacy, from the lowly peasant to the monarchical court will often refuse to talk about private matters publicly. Only the few in one’s inner circle knows one’s darkest secrets. This culture of privacy combined with the academic and progress driven obsession many people have create a perfect state for secret organizations, political groups and criminal organizations. Most Seterians turn a blind eye to other’s businesses, preferring to keep oneself out of trouble. Seteria is a nation with no snitches, whistleblowers and journalists are a rare breed having to work in utter secrecy just to survive. Nobody ask questions, nobody gets involved. If someone asks, the answers is almost most certainly a lie. To become part of Seterian culture is to accept it’s dark secrets and adopt the unspoken vows of silence. For those that can play the game of secrets and subterfuge, the rewards can be fantastic or horrifying. For many it is the ultimate gamble, unimaginable wealth or a lifetime of debt and submission. History Seteria has historically been a nation obsessed with knowledge and secret, not just dealing with the usually trading of goods, but acting as a popular spot for informants. The great vaults that constitute the nation’s libraries store many great secrets, banned volumes, arts, dark secrets of great peoples and infamous tyrants. The place was and is still a fantastic location to escape from authorities in foreign nations as the nation’s local authorities will often themselves struggle in their day to day tasks. Homeland Surrounded by two mountain ranges, Seteria finds itself rather secure against land invasion, with strong natural defenses limiting invader’s options. Other then that, rolling flat plains and the occasional forest will decorate the land, average numbers of natural resources insures some degree of independence with the nation’s strongest export to be food and academics. It’s cities are marvels of architecture, modern, constantly renovated and re-built. The inside mirrors the outside beauty, mazes of corridors and rooms decorated to be rather confusing, to navigate. It’s cities are organized in a similar nature, made to confuse and trap outsiders and to keep invaders at bay. Special Factors Seterian Underground: It is unknown the extent of the Seterian Underground, this term is colloquially used to refer to any secretive organizations that operate outside of the law. What’s known is that their influence cannot be underestimated Exclesior Battlemages: An Exclesior Battlemage is an extremely powerful mix between a knight and a mage. They use magic to augment their physical attributes and as a person to person offensive weapon. Years of training from an early age make them skille fighters and long hours studying make them adepts at magic. An Excelsior serves on the front line and lead charges, their powerful personal magics protect them from harm while making them dangerous opponents. Their dark red robes and battle-staves cut through enemies without mercy. Navy: '''Seteria maintains a relatively large naval presence, with most of its large cities having ports with highly developed docks and shipyards. Its primary focus is on the ability to produce, repair and maintain ships with speed and efficiency. Although most ports are primarily civilian, all of them maintain a healthy military garrison, with a large protected dock area acting as outposts and bases for military ships. '''Quinqueremes: Large heavy warships used as the main battle ship of the navy. These ships carry large amount of troops and ballistae capable of launching arcane missiles at the enemy. It’s components and haul is protected by a multitude of crystals that are embedded into the construction of the vessel, these make the whole of the ship much more durable. These heavy warships are used as in frontline combat as compose the bulk of any naval battlegroup Triremes: Smaller, lighter faster than their larger cousins the Triremes are used as fast assault and scout vessels. Their ability to navigate smaller more confined spaces combined with the speed and maneuverability make them efficient interceptors. These vessels will typically use their artillery to bombard their opponents rather than engage in boarding action. The vast majority of coastal patrols use this type of ship and make the vast majority of the Seterian Navy. Although the Quinqueremes are inarguably more powerful, the smaller Triremes are the backbone of the navy. '''Polyereme: '''Polyremes are the oldest, largest and heaviest warships employed by the Seterian navy. Their hauls are constructed by a double layer of wood, the first layer being the usual wooden haul and the second, a thick and heavy protective layer that acts as some primitive form of armor. These vessels are enveloped in a protective layer of wood over their upper decks, protecting any crew that would be otherwise exposed and vulnerable. Three large towers are situated fore, aft and amidships, serving as bride and additional firing positions. Being large and slow. Polyremes rarely deploy without a protective screen of Triremes or even the occasional Quinquereme as they usually act as a flagship and are adorned with decorative ornaments, sigils, coats of arms and even family crests for egotistical admirals. These ancient vessels have oftens served as a second home for the generational dynasties that have commanded these ships. Admirals, captains and commanders passing on their command to their children or a worthy successor with many Polyremes being considered relics and almost holy. Due to their value and history Polyremes undergo refurbishment or re-design every decade or so. Seterian shipwrights employ powerful mages and spend years re-shaping and re-designing the vessels, completely overhauling the ship when possible in order to preserve the original ship as much as possible with scrapping and re-naming only taking place when absolutely necessary.